To rid the world of evil
by THE EVIL TAKONO
Summary: Raimundo gets Omi to help him save the world. OneShot, no pairings


Omi gazed at the vault in wonder. There had to be at least one shen gong wu that he could use to rid the world of evil. He just wanted to make Master Fung happy. Well, maybe not JUST impress him... but that was just his ego... A brown haired boy in black robes walked inside the vault. "Hey, Omi." The bald boy looked up to see who it was, and looked away in jealousy.

"Oh, Raimundo. It's just you." He told him. "I know, I know. 'One will not be as great as you because we are not shoku warriors...' Don't put it in."

"You mean 'rub it in'. I won't. My ego isn't even near the size of Clay's hat." He smiled. "So, what's up?"

"The sky, I presume. But if you want to know why I am not so happy, it is because we haven't gotten rid of evil..." Omi dropped his head as Rai looked down at him, feeling a little guilty for some odd reason.

"Omi, I have an idea." He kneeled down next to him. "But we're going to need the Ying-Yang Yo-Yo, Golden Tiger Claws, Golden Finger Paper, pencils, Kimiko's GPS, and a box of oreos."

"I don't get what we are doing, but okay!"He smiled. "But why do you need oreos?"

"I'm hungry." He shrugged.

* * *

Omi softly tapped the chimes by the vault entrance and ran down the stairs looking for the required wu. As for Raimundo, he snuck around the temple, looking for everything else. Getting the GPS was the only hard part. Although Kimiko was asleep, her GPS was charging right in front of her. "_Good thing I thought ahead and brought out the Shard of Lightning..._" He thought to himself.

Back to baldie.

Omi hung his head once more. "I forgot... we lost our Golden Tiger Claws last time..." He pulled his head back up, smiling. "But at least I have the Ying-Yang Yo-Yo with me!" He pressed the yo-yo against his lips and kissed it happily.

"Hey, lil' partner," Omi looked up. Clay was next to the vault, still in his cowboy PJ's.

"Oh, good morning, Clay!!" He waved.

"Uh... Omi, it's still 11:30 PM." The yellow-skinned boy laughed.

"Oh, it is?? Well then, you should go to sleep! Good night!!" He waved at Clay, who did seem tired, but also suspicious.

"Um... okay... G'night." He shrugged and walked away. Another Xiaolin warrior appeared before Omi.

"Did'ja get the wu yet?" Raimundo asked. Omii shook his head.

"Jack Spicer still the Golden Tiger Claws..." Rai groaned. There had to be a way to get it back. Omi smirked. "Raimundo, does Kimiko still have red hair dye?"

"Yeah, why?"

* * *

The boy groaned, pulling on Kimiko's dress collar. "Why, exactly do I have to dress up as Jack again?"

"Because his JackBots will think it's you and will easily let you in!" Omi smiled again.

"Okay, but either way, wearing this dress, even over pants, is ridiculous..." He looked around himself, still wondering why HE had to do it. (When I first started watching XS, I thought Jack wore a dress XD cuz i didnt see the 1st epi. yet... he got pantsed there!)

* * *

Rai placed one step against Jack's yard. Robots spun around and he flinched. One stare and they minded him no longer, and the fake Jack gave out a deep relieved sigh.

Once inside, he stepped into the kitchen. That was the first thing in front of the door, of course. Before he walked out, he smirked and headed for the fridge. Once opened, it was just full of pudding cups. He sweatdropped. He tip-toed past the living room, where Jack was in his bed, with his thumb in his mouth. Rai looked at him in disgust and faced the TV screen which Xiaolin Showdown viewers were watching him through. "You people are sick..."

Once he grabbed the golden wu, he whispered its name and once it glowed, he sliced through the air and ended up at the Xiaolin Temple.

* * *

Omi stared at everything Raimundo brought. "What could he have planned?" He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. "AHH!! JACK SPICER!!" He was startled.

"You idiot, it's me!" The boy whispered.

"Raimundo?"

He sighed. "No, Katnappe. Who else?"

"Have you gotten the Golden Tiger Claws yet?" His hands clasped.

"Did I?" He brought them out. "You tell me."

* * *

The next morning, The redhead woke up, finding drool soaking into his blanket. "Those pudding dreams are so real..." He found something stuck on his hand. "An invitation?"

* * *

"What's this?" Hannibal asked himself over his bird. "A challenge at the Xiaolin Temple? Interestin'".

* * *

"Hmm..." Chase gazed at the paper. "It seems the young monks have a surprise for us..."

"What is it?" Wuya asked over his shoulder.

* * *

The blonde cat impersonator smirked. "Well, well... If I'm invited, so is that stupid Jack. And with his stupidity stalling the monks, I can steal some shen gong wu..." She licked her lips. "It's purr-fect..."

* * *

"On one hand, we all know I'm far too superior for them. But on the other hand... I am a little short on power... Those Xiaolin monks have all the wu I need. The man with a panda appearance told himself.

* * *

"V'hat's zis?" Vlad asked himself. "Why the Xiaolin monks invite me to temple?"

* * *

"I no come to temple. Must eat sushi. But temple has lots of sushi. I go." The sumo wrestler told himself, with a fish in his hand.

* * *

Omi and Raimundo (with his hair dyed back to brown) waited patiently by the temple.

"Raimundo, we have been waiting for an hour."

"Omi, they're coming. If anything, they want our wu." He told him. The two heard a loud rumble, mostly from wither machine's or a giant.

"Ready?" Omi nodded.

"YING YO-YO!!" Omi threw out one wu.

Rai stepped in front of the portal. "Hey, heylin dudes, if you want our wu, you gotta get us first!!"

Just as the Heylin side of the crowd was about to attack...

"Golden Finger!!"

Everything suddenly vanished. "Raimundo?" Omi was looking around, utterly confused. "Raimundo?"

"Yes?" He spun around.

"Where is everyone?" Raimundo threw out the yo-yo once more, throwing out all the heylin warriors, who seem to have become good.

"Jack, make something that will provoke the world to go to the same spot. Get them to go inside the Ying-Yang world and let them out once they've become good." Raimundo handed him the yo-yo. Jack smiled. "Okay!"

Omi's jaw dropped. "THAT'S IT?! THAT'S ALL IT TOOK TO RID THE WORLD OF EVIL?!" He screamed. Rai nodded. Omi kneeled before him. "I'm sorry I have ever doubted you, Raimundo!!"


End file.
